List of Sylvester cartoons
A list of all cartoons starring or containing Sylvester: Proto-Sylvester Cartoons ]] *''000 Naughty but Mice'' *''000 Notes to You'' *''000 The Cagey Canary'' *''000 The Hep Cat'' *''000 The Fifth-Column Mouse'' Sylvester Cartoons 1945-66 = Merrie Melodies = Looney Tunes 1945 *''001 Life with Feathers 3/24/45'' - First Looney Tunes appearance of Sylvester *''002 Peck Up Your Troubles 10/20/45'' (silent) 1946 *''003 Kitty Kornered 6/8/46'' - First pairing of Sylvester and Porky. 1947 *''004 Tweetie Pie 5/3/47'' - First pairing of Sylvester and Tweety. (silent) *''005 Crowing Pains 7/12/47'' - Only cartoon to co-star Sylvester and Foghorn Leghorn. *''006 Doggone Cats 10/25/47'' (silent) *''007 Catch as Cats Can 12/6/47'' 1948 *''008 Back Alley Oproar 3/27/48'' - First cartoon to co-star Sylvester and Elmer. *''009 I Taw a Putty Tat 4/2/48'' - Starring Tweety. *''010 Hop, Look and Listen 4/17/48'' - First cartoon to co-star Sylvester and Hippety. *''011 Kit for Cat 11/6/48'' - Starring Elmer. *''012 Scaredy Cat 12/18/48'' - Starring Porky. (silent) 1949 *''013 Mouse Mazurka 6/11/49'' *''014 Bad Ol' Putty Tat 7/23/49'' - Starring Tweety. (silent) *''015 Hippety Hopper 11/19/49'' - Starring Hippety. 1950 *''016 Home Tweet Home 1/14/50'' - Starring Tweety. *''017 The Scarlet Pumpernickel 3/4/50'' - Starring Porky, Elmer, Daffy, and others. *''018 All a Bir-r-r-d 6/24/50'' - Starring Tweety. *''019 Canary Row 10/7/50'' - Starring Tweety. *''020 Stooge for a Mouse 10/21/50'' *''021 Pop 'Im Pop! 10/28/50'' - Starring Hippety. First pairing of Sylvester and Sylvester Junior 1951 *''022 Canned Feud 2/3/51'' *''023 Putty Tat Trouble 2/24/51'' - Starring Tweety. (silent) *''024 Room and Bird 6/2/51'' - Starring Tweety. *''025 Tweety's S.O.S. 9/22/51'' - Starring Tweety. *''026 Tweet Tweet Tweety 12/15/51'' - Starring Tweety. 1952 *''027 Who's Kitten Who? 1/5/52'' - Starring Hippety Hopper, Sylvester Junior *''028 Gift Wrapped 2/16/52'' - Starring Tweety. *''029 Little Red Rodent Hood 5/3/52'' *''030 Ain't She Tweet 6/21/52'' - Starring Tweety. *''031 Hoppy Go Lucky 8/9/52'' - Starring Hippety Hopper. *''032 A Bird in a Guilty Cage 8/30/52'' - Starring Tweety. *''033 Tree for Two 10/4/52'' - First appearance with and of Spike and Chester. 1953 *''034 Snow Business 1/17/53'' - Starring Tweety. *''035 A Mouse Divided 1/31/53'' *''036 Fowl Weather 4/4/53'' - Starring Tweety. *''037 Tom Tom Tomcat 6/27/53'' - Starring Tweety. *''038 A Street Cat Named Sylvester 9/5/53'' - Starring Tweety. *''039 Catty Cornered 10/31/53'' - Starring Tweety. *''040 Cats A-weigh! 11/28/53'' - Starring Hippety Hopper, Sylvester Junior 1954 *''041 Dog Pounded 1/2/54'' - Starring Tweety and featuring a cameo by Pepé Le Pew. *''042 Bell Hoppy 4/17/54'' - Starring Hippety. *''043 Dr. Jerkyl's Hide 5/8/54'' - Final appearance with and of Spike and Chester. *''044 Claws for Alarm 5/22/54'' - Co-starring Porky. *''045 Muzzle Tough 6/26/54'' - Starring Tweety. *''046 Satan's Waitin' 8/7/54'' - Starring Tweety. *''047 By Word of Mouse 10/2/54'' 1955 *''048 Lighthouse Mouse 3/12/55'' - Starring Hippety Hopper. *''049 Sandy Claws 4/2/55'' - Starring Tweety. *''050 Tweety's Circus 6/4/55'' - Starring Tweety. *''051 Jumpin' Jupiter 8/6/55'' - Final pairing of Sylvester and Porky. (silent) *''052 A Kiddies Kitty 8/20/55'' (silent) *''053 Speedy Gonzales 9/17/55'' - First pairing of Sylvester and Speedy *''054 Red Riding Hoodwinked 10/29/55'' - Starring Tweety. *''055 Heir-Conditioned 11/26/55'' - Starring Elmer. *''056 Pappy's Puppy 12/17/55'' (silent) 1956 *''057 Too Hop To Handle 1/28/56'' - Starring Hippety Hopper and Sylvester Junior *''058 Tweet and Sour 3/24/56'' - Starring Tweety. *''059 Tree Cornered Tweety 5/19/56'' - Starring Tweety. (silent) *''060 The Unexpected Pest 6/2/56'' *''061 Tugboat Granny 6/23/56'' - Starring Tweety. *''062 The Slap-Hoppy Mouse 9/1/56'' - Starring Hippety Hopper, Sylvester Junior *''063 Yankee Dood It 10/13/56'' - Final pairing of Sylvester and Elmer. (silent) 1957 *''064 Tweet Zoo 1/12/57'' - Starring Tweety. *''065 Tweety and the Beanstalk 5/16/57'' - Starring Tweety. *''066 Birds Anonymous 8/10/57'' - Starring Tweety. *''067 Greedy for Tweety 9/28/57'' - Starring Tweety. *''068 Mouse-Taken Identity 11/16/57'' - Starring Hippety Hopper, Sylvester Junior *''069 Gonzales' Tamales 11/30/57'' - Starring Speedy. 1958 *''070 A Pizza Tweety-Pie 2/22/58'' - Starring Tweety. *''071 A Bird in a Bonnet 9/27/58'' - Starring Tweety. 1959 *''072 Trick or Tweet 3/21/59'' - Starring Tweety. *''073 Tweet and Lovely 7/18/59'' - Starring Tweety. *''074 Cat's Paw 8/15/59'' - Starring Sylvester Junior *''075 Here Today, Gone Tamale 8/29/59'' - Starring Speedy. *''076 Tweet Dreams 12/5/59'' - Starring Tweety. 1960 *''077 West of the Pesos 1/23/60'' - Starring Speedy. *''078 Goldimouse and the Three Cats 3/15/60'' - Starring Sylvester Junior *''079 Hyde and Go Tweet 5/14/60'' - Starring Tweety. *''080 Mouse and Garden 7/16/60'' *''081 Trip for Tat 10/29/60'' - Starring Tweety. 1961 *''082 Cannery Woe 1/7/61'' - Starring Speedy. *''083 Hoppy Daze 2/11/61'' - Starring Hippety Hopper. *''084 Birds of a Father 4/1/61'' - Starring Sylvester Junior *''085 D' Fightin' Ones 4/22/61'' *''086 The Rebel Without Claws 7/15/61'' - Starring Tweety. *''087 The Pied Piper of Guadalupe 8/19/61'' - Starring Speedy. *''088 The Last Hungry Cat 12/2/61'' - Starring Tweety. 1962 *''089 Fish and Slips 3/10/62'' - Starring Sylvester Junior *''090 Mexican Boarders 5/12/62'' - Starring Speedy. *''091 The Jet Cage 9/22/62'' - Starring Tweety. 1963 *''092 Mexican Cat Dance 4/20/63'' - Starring Sylvester and Speedy. *''093 Chili Weather 8/17/63'' - Starring Sylvester and Speedy. *''094 Claws in the Lease 11/9/63'' - Starring Sylvester Junior 1964 *''095 A Message to Gracias 2/8/64'' - Starring Speedy. *''096 Freudy Cat 3/14/64'' - Final pairing of Sylvester and Hippety Hopper. Final pairing of Sylvester and Sylvester Junior *''097 Nuts and Volts 4/25/64'' - Starring Speedy. *''098 Hawaiian Aye Aye 6/27/64'' - Final pairing of Sylvester and Tweety. *''099 Road to Andalay 12/26/64'' - Starring Speedy. 1965 *''100 It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around The House1/16/65'' - Starring Speedy, Daffy. (silent) *''101 Cats and Bruises 1/30/65'' - Starring Speedy. *''102 The Wild Chase 2/27/65'' - Only cartoon to co-star Sylvester, Wile E. Coyote, and Road Runner. Final pairing of Sylvester and Speedy during the whole cartoon. Final starring role of Sylvester. (silent) 1966 *''103 A Taste of Catnip 12/3/66'' - Starring Speedy, Daffy. Cameo by Sylvester. Final pairing of Sylvester and Speedy. Final Looney Tunes appearance of Sylvester and his last short. (silent) Revival Shorts 1979 *''Bugs Bunny's Christmas Carol'' *''The Yolks on You'' 1995 *''Carrotblanca, voiced by Joe Alaskey *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' (1995–2002), voiced by Joe Alaskey 1996 *''Space Jam'' 1998 *''Father of the Bird, voiced by Joe Alaskey 2000 *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, voiced by Joe Alaskey 2004 *Museum Scream, voiced by Jeff Bennett 2006 *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas, voiced by Joe Alaskey 2011 *The Looney Tunes Show, voiced by Jeff Bergman *I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat'', voiced by Mel Blanc Webtoons * Twick or Tweety * Aluminum Chef - Sylvester Cat vs. Tweety Bird * Judge Granny - Case 2: Tweety vs. Sylvester * Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained - #1 Sufferin Sasquatch * Mysterious Phenomena of the Unexplained - #5 The Bermuda Short * The Cat Stays in the Picture * Bunk Bedlam Category:Sylvester Cartoons Category:Lists